between two options chapter 1
by chibi si saku
Summary: Sakura haruno adalah seorang ninja medis di konoha, di antara teman-temannya dialah yang paling cekatan. Memang sebuah kelebihan yang patut di syukuri, namun kelebihan itulah yang membawa sakura terancam. Kalian pasti bertanya "apa yang terjadi?".
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini aku buat karena hoby, pertama tahu mengenai cerita-cerita fanfiction di web seseorang. Ceritanya begitu menginspirasi, tapi semua tokohnya dalam film naruto, dan tentu saja aku juga ingin buat. Hehe, jadi curhat deh, baiklah ayo mulai (^0^).

**Summary: ** Sakura haruno adalah seorang ninja medis di konoha, di antara teman-temannya dialah yang paling cekatan. Memang sebuah kelebihan yang patut di syukuri, namun kelebihan itulah yang membawa sakura terancam. Untuk hal itulah dia di tugaskan untuk menetap di sunagakure dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Saat itu sakura ingin memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya termasuk naruto. Namun siapa sangka saat sakura ingin memberi tahu kabar keberangkatannya pada naruto, hal yang sangat menyakitkan terjadi. Sakura sangat aneh dengan perasaannya. Dengan rasa sedih yang mendalam dan sangat menyakitkan, sakura pergi tanpa memberi tahu pada naruto. Setelah sekian lama, pertemuan yang sangat tak terduga kembali terjadi. Roda kehidupan seakan mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Kalian pasti bertanya "apa yang terjadi?".

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : NARUSAKU X GAASAKU X SASUSAKU**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

**(Awal Perpisahan Kami)**

/

/

/

/

"sakura-chan, aku ingin ke kedai ichiraku, kau mau ikut?" Tanya naruto pada sakura.

Saat ini mereka (tim tujuh) sedang menujke konoha setelah selesai misi.

"hmmm" terlihat sakura yang berpikir.

"oh, ayolah" rajuk naruto dengan pupy eyes miliknya.

"baiklah, tapi kau yang traktir" jawab sakura.

"HOREEEEE" teriak naruto kegirangan.

'asiiik, hari ini kencan dengan sakura' batin naruto semangat.

"ini bukan kencan lho" ujar sakura mengingatkan naruto.

GUBRAAAK. Naruto pun tersungkur, heran juga kenapa sakura tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"ekhem, sebaiknya aku melapor pada tsunade-sama dulu, sampai jumpa" ujar yamato melenggang pergi.

"OKEEE" jawab naruto nyegir.

"ummm, apa aku juga boleh ikut dengan kalian?" Tanya sai pada naruto dan sakura.

"tentu saja, kau kan bagian dari tim" jawab sakura ramah.

Sai pun tersenyum (hmmm, palsu atau tulus ya?), sedangkan naruto hanya cemberut tidak jelas.

/

/

/

/

.tok. terdengar ketukan pintu di ruang kerja hokage.

"masuklah" ujar tsunade dari dalam.

KRIEEEEET. Terlihatlah yamato yang membuka pintu.

"aku ingin melapor tentang misi dari tim tujuh" ujar yamato memasuki ruangan.

"baiklah, silahkan" jawab tsunade bijaksana.

"informasi yang kami dapat dari misi ini, adalah tentang akatsuki" ujar yamato serius.

"hm?" respon tsunade bingung.

"ini, informasi rahasia yang kami temukan di amegakure" ujar yamato memberikan surat gulungan pada tsunade.

"tsunade pun menerimanya. Setelah membaca isi dari gulungan itu, terlihat expresi tsunade yang berubah, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"i-ini, ke-kenapa mereka?" Tanya tsunade tidak percaya.

"sebaiknya kita segera mengambil tindakan, sebelum mereka bergerak" ujar yamato.

"ini, licik sekali mereka, ternyata begitu" ujar tsunade yang masih tidak percaya.

"ya, kabar kemampuan sakura sebagai medic-in sudah tersebar kan?" ujar kakashi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan.

"hmm, mereka tahu kalau kemampuan sakura menyamai tsunade-sama, untuk itulah mereka kini mengincar sakura untuk bergabung dengan mereka" jawab yamato meneliti.

"bukan itu saja" ujar tsunade sangat serius.

Yamato dan kakashi pun beralih melihat tsunade dengan bingung.

"mereka sudah tahu bahwa jenis chakra para medic-in berkemampuan khusus sama dengan chakra biju, walau kekuatan chakra biju lebih besar" ujar tsunade menerawang ke luar jendela.

"a-apa?" ujar yamato tidak percaya.

"sudah ku duga, mereka tahu jika untuk mengambil chakra kyubi dari dalam tubuh naruto sangatlah sulit, di sisi lain, untuk menyempurnakan Jubi bisa dengan setengah chakra yang kekuatannya sama dengan biju, jadi sudah cukup jika chakra sakura yang berkemampuan khusus sebagai pengganti chakra kyubi" ujar kakashi datar.

"jadi itu alasannya mereka tidak mengincar naruto lagi?" Tanya yamato.

"kemungkinan besar begitu" jawab kakashi.

"sekarang, panggil sakura kemari, kita jelaskan semuanya" ujar tsunade memerintah.

"ta-tapi, jika dia tahu pasti akan-" kata-kata yamato terpotong saat tangan kakashi menepuk bahunya.

"percayalah pada hokage kita" ujar kakashi tersenyum.

Yamato pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka pun pergi untuk menjalankan tugas dari sang hokage.

"sakura, aku tidak menyangka kau akan terlibat juga" ujar tsunade menerawang ke langit.

/

/

/

/

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang berkuncir kuda sedang berdiri di atas pohon, jubah bermotif awannya bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin.

"haaaah, capek un melotot seperti ini terus" ujarnya seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"baka, siapa suruh melihat seperti itu" celetuk sasori yang bersandar di bawah pohon.

"un?, jangan sembarangan kau bicara, ini kan tugas" elak deidara yang mulai turun dari pohon.

"kita hanya di tugaskan untuk memantau, bukan melotot, baka" ujar sasori datar.

"berhenti bilang aku bodoh, aku ini lebih baik darimu yang kerjanya hanya diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa" balas deidara sebal.

"ck, terserah" umpat sasori.

"o iya, yang kita incar kali ini anak yang berambut pink itu kan?, bukankah kau pernah bertarung dengannya sasori?" Tanya deidara pada sasori.

"ya, namanya sakura, kalau tidak salah dia juga murid unggulan dari tsunade" jawab sasori datar.

"menurutmu dia itu bagaimana?" Tanya deidara jahil.

"bagaimana apanya?" Tanya sasori balik.

"bodoh, maksudku dia itu wanita yang seperti apa?" ulang deidara sekali lagi.

"tidak biasa, kekuatannya seperti monster" jawab sasori menerawang.

"haaaah, kau ini tidak peka terhadap wanita, maksudku bagaimana pendapatmu tentang sakura, apa dia cantik? Manis? Mempesona?" ulang deidara malas.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, entah kenapa.

"mungkin saja dia terlihat cantik….." jawab sasori datar.

Deidara benar-benar kaget dengan jawaban sasori, baru kali ini dia dengar sasori memuji seseorang, apalagi wanita. Namun…

"kalau menjadi koleksi boneka ku" tambah sasori lalu melenggang pergi.

GUBRAAAAAK. Deidara sweetdropt, benar-benar laki-laki yang menyeramkan. Begitulah yang deidara pikirkan.

/

/

/

/

Di kedai ichiraku.

**Naruto pov.**

Saat ini aku, sakura dan sai sedang menuju kedai ichiraku, senang rasanya bisa bersama dengan sakura, ya, walaupun ada sai yang,,err sedikit mengganggu. Hehe. Sudah lama juga tidak makan ramen di kedai kebanggaanku itu, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu di sibukkan dengan banyaknya misi, sampai-sampai waktu santaiku terkuras habis. Tapi dengan begitu aku pun bisa semakin mengasah kemampuanku, apalagi untuk menyempurnakan penggabungan rasengan odama dengan rasenshuriken. Rasanya, sekali saja menggunakan jurus itu bersamaan, chakraku mulai habis seutuhnya.

"haaah, rasanya kangen juga tidak ke kedai ichiraku bersama-sama" ujarku nyegir.

"tentu, akhir-akhir ini banyak misi yang membutuhkan pasukan lebih, bahkan hampir seluruh ninja medis di tugaskan ke luar desa" jawab sakura.

"ya, bahkan para anbu pun banyak yang melakukan pengawasan di luar desa" respon sai.

"kenapa ya?, apa akan terjadi peperangan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"baka, jangan bicara sembarangan, apa kau mau perang dunia ke IV terulang lagi?" omel sakura. Aku hanya nyengir menanggapinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya kami pun sampai di kedai ichiraku, saat kami akan memasuki kedai, tiba-tiba guru kakashi & ketua yamato datang menghampiri kami.

**Naruto Pov End**

"yoo, kalian akan makan ya?" Tanya kakashi basa basi.

"tentu saja, jangan bilang kalau guru kakashi & ketua yamato minta di teraktir olehku?, hmph, tidak akan" ujar naruto membuang muka.

"siapa bilang?, kami ke sini hanya ingin memanggil sakura" ujar ketua yamato melihat ke arah sakura. naruto pun kembali menoleh.

"aku?" respon sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"lho, ada apa?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

"nanti kami jelaskan, sakura, kau menghadap pada hokage sekarang" perintah kakashi.

"baik" jawab sakura yang melenggang pergi. "jaa semuanya" tambahnya.

"tunggu, aku ikut" ujar naruto yang menggikuti sakura, namun dengan cepat kakashi dan yamato menghalanginya.

"hei, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya naruto bingung.

"begini, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan latihanmu untuk menyempurnakan jurus odamarasensuriken milikmu, naruto?" tawar kakashi pada naruto.

"a-apa?, benarkah?" Tanya naruto yang kelewat senang.

Kakashi dan yamato hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun pergi, tentunya setelah pamit pada sai.

Di saat itu sai merasa ada yang tidak beres, sakura yang tiba-tiba di panggil oleh hokage tanpa ada laporan yang jelas, lalu mencegah naruto untuk ikut dengan sakura, di tambah lagi sikap guru kakashi dan ketua yamato yang tidak biasa.

"aku harus mencari tahu" gumam sai.

/

/

/

/

.tap. terdengar derap langkah sakura menuju ruang hokage. Sedari tadi di pikirannya hanyalah apa alas an nona tsunade memanggilnya, rasanya bukanlah sebuah misi, tapi ada hal yang lain. Entah kenapa semakin sakura mendekat ke ruang hokage, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Rasa takut kehilangan, sedih, iri. Semuanya benar-benar telah bercampur.

Tap. Langkah sakura terhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang hokage. Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat ingin memutar kenop pintu itu. Sakura tahu kalau nona tsunade pasti sudah tahu keberadaannya.

"masuklah" ujar tsunade dari dalam ruangan.

Dengan enggan sakura pun membuka pintu, lalu menghampiri sang hokage.

"ada apa, nona tsunade?" Tanya sakura risau.

Tsunade sendiri pun tahu, kalau batin sakura sudah menyadari sesuatu. Bukan hanya filing seorang wanita. Tapi sakura memanglah peka terhadap keadaan.

"sakura, aku akan menjelaskan ini padamu, tolong dengarkan baik-baik" perintah tsunade pada sakura.

"hm" jawab sakura setengah hati.

Tsunade pun mulai mebjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan mengharuskan sakura untuk merahasiakannya pada siapapun, terutama pada naruto. Batinnya benar, apa yang dia pikirkan menjadi nyata, namun akan seburuk itukah?.

"jadi untuk sementara kau akan di tempatkan di sunagakure, untuk laporan palsu kau akan di kabarkan menjalankan misi ke luar desa" ujar tsunade memandang sakura.

'empat tahun bukanlah sementara' batin sakura.

"mengertilah sakura, ini juga untuk keselamatanmu, dan terus latihlah kemampuanmu. karena suatu saat kau juga akan mendapatkan gelar sanin sepertiku" ujar tsunade yakin.

Sakura tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia dengar, namun untuk orang lain hal itu tidaklah mustahil, karena dia adalah murid dari tsunade sang legenda sanin.

"haaaaah,..baiklah, aku mengerti" jawab sakura mantap.

Di balik pintu, sai mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sungguh hal yang besar, namun sai bukanlah orang yang mudah mebocorkan rahasia, terkecuali jika dia memang menginginkannya.

"sekarang bersiaplah, kau akan di dampingi oleh beberapa anbu untuk menuju ke suna" perintah tsunade bijaksana.

"baik" respon sakura.

/

/

/

/

Naruto, kakashi dan yamato sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihan. Namun sepertinya itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka dari mereka berdua, tapi otak lambat naruto benar-benar tidak peka. Dia percaya saja bahwa latihannya akan di lanjutkan. Itu adalah bagian dari rencana kakashi & yamato untuk naruto yang mungkin akan mengganggu sakura.

"yoo, naruto, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" ujar kakashi tersenyum.

"hm?" respon naruto melihat kakashi.

"sepertinya aku juga" ujar yamato.

"eh?" respon naruto bingung.

"baiklah, kami akan kembali lagi, jaa naruto. Bofft" ujar kakashi & yamato lalu menghilang bersamaan.

"EEEEH?, APA MAKSUD KALIAAAN? APA-APAAN INIIII?" teriak naruto kesal.

"hooi naruto" sapa kiba yang menghampiri naruto dengan akamaru yang di tungganginya.

"e?, kiba?" gumam naruto.

"apa kabar, naruto?" Tanya shino yang muncul di balik pohon.  
"shino?" Tanya naruto.

"na-naruto-kun" ujar hinata di belakang naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

"hinata?, kalian sedang apa di sini?" Tanya naruto.

"kami sedang perjalanan pulang setelah latihan bersama" jawab kiba yang turun dari punggung akamaru.

"oh, kalian tidak ada misi ya?" Tanya naruto.

"tidak, mungkin nanti" jawab kiba.

"umm, na-naruto-kun, a-aku ingin bicara de-denganmu" ujar hinata memainkan jemarinya dengan malu.

"e?" respon naruto.

"baiklah, aku & shino akan ke kantor hokage dulu ya, hinata, nanti kau menyusul kami ya" perintah kiba kembali menaiki akamaru lalu pergi dengan shino.

"yoo, baiklah kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hinata?" Tanya naruto pada hinata.

"ummm, i-itu, te-tentang pe-perasa-anku" jawab hinata tergagap, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"perasaan?" Tanya naruto bingung, hinata mengangguk.

"kau pa-pasti sudah ta-hu kan, saat mela-wan pa-pain dulu" ujar hinata setengah mati.

Naruto pun mengingat kembali saat dia bertarung dengan pain dulu, memang hinata saat itu mengutarakan perasaannya pada naruto, memang naruto senang bahwa masih ada wanita yang memperhatikannya, namun entah kenapa hatinya selalu menolak.

"hmm, aku ingat" ujar naruto menunduk.

"la-lalu, ba-bagaimana de-ngan m-mu?" Tanya hinata yang semakin salah tingkah, dia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak pingsan.

"aku….." jawab naruto.

/

/

/

/

Kini sakura sedang bersiap-sipa di rumahnya, mempersiapkan semuanya, begitupun dengan hatinya. Meninggalkan desa kelahirannya sendiri dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Namun sakura bukanlah gadis yang manja, dia akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya, teman-teman & orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"aku harus mengabari yang lain, termasuk naruto, aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir, walaupun harus memberikan kabar palsu" ujar sakura mantap.

Setelah pamit pada ibunya, sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju teman-temannya. Langkah sakura pun menyusuri setiap sudut kota konoha, hatinya entah kenapa semakin merasa risau saat akan memberitahukan pada teman-temannya. Sakura pun berhenti melangkah dan menunduk.

"apa aku sanggup memberitahukan kepergianku?" gumam sakura.

Di sisi lain ino yang sedang membawa bunga untuk shikamaru & choji yang di rawat di rumah sakit, melihat sakura sedang berdiri di seberang.

"e?, itu kan sakura?, sedang apa dia diam di situ?" gumam ino bingung. Karena penasaran akhirnya ino menghampiri sakura.

"sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini sendirian?" Tanya ino.

"e?, ino" respon sakura yang mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"hayo, ada apa?" Tanya ino lagi.

"umm, itu,aku….haaaaah" ujar sakura agak ragu. "aku akan menjalankan misi dan di tempatkan sementara di suna gakure" lanjut sakura mantap.

"hah?, di suna?, misi apa?" Tanya ino lagi.

"itu rahasia, tsunade-sama melarangku untuk meberitahukan siapapun" jawab sakura.

"termasuk sahabatmu?" Tanya ino, sebenarnya ino hanya menguji sakura, karena dia tahu ada yang sakura sembunyikan. Seorang sahabat memang selalu tahu kan.

"i-itu…." Jawab sakura kaku, di dalam hatinya dia sangat menolak jika harus membohongi ino sahabatnya.

"jawab dengan jujur sakura, aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku" ujar ino serius.

"baiklah, tapi kau janji tidak akan memberitahukan lagi pada siapapun, karena hanya kaulah yang tahu ino" pinta sakura.

"percayalah padaku sakura" jawab ino yakin.

"begini, aku di incar oleh anggota akatsuki, sama halnya seperti naruto" ujar sakura yang mulai menjelaskan.

"hah?, ta-tapi kau kan…" repon ino kaget.

Dengan serius sakura pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada ino, awalnya ino sangatlah kaget. Namun demi keselamatan sakura juga, dia harus mendukung sakura apa pun yang terjadi.

"empat tahun ya, lama sekali" gumam ino lirih.

"sudahlah ino, awalnya aku juga sangat enggan untuk pergi, tapi" ujar sakura yang berusaha membendung air matanya. Ino pun merasa bersalah karenanya.

"hahahaha, nanti empat tahun yang akan datang kau harus lebih berubah sakura, jangan makin tomboy, kalau perlu rambutmu itu lebih di panjangkan lagi" ejek ino yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"haah?, jangan meledekku, lihat saja nanti aku akan lebih cantik darimu ino" elak sakura yang kembali tersenyum.

"berhati-hatilah, sakura" ujar ino seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"tentu" jawab sakura yang membalas pelukan ino. "baiklah, aku harus segera berangkat, tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengabari naruto dulu" lanjut sakura seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

"apa kau juga akan menceritakannya pada naruto?" Tanya ino.

"tidak, aku akan memberikan info palsu" jawab sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya. "sampai jumpa lagi, ino" ujar sakura yang melambakan tangannya.

"dewa mata nochi hodo, sakura" gumam ino lirih, saat itu pula air mata ino mengalir dengan lembut di pipinya.

/

/

/

/

"maafkan aku,…hinata" jawab naruto mendudukkan kepala.

Hancur, ya perasaannya hancur. Selama ini dia menanti keadaan seperti ini dan berharap laki-laki di depannya mengatakan dengan penuh kegembiraan untuk menerimanya. Namun semuanya hanya fatamorgana baginya.

Hinata diam sesaat menatap naruto di hadapannya, tidak seperti biasanya, hinata yang bersemu merah, dan pingsan jika berada di dekat naruto. Tapi kini, hinata menatap naruto lirih, seakan akan berpisah selamanya. Dan mungkin memang benar.

"aku….sudah menyukai orang lain,,maafkan aku" ujar naruto seraya menatap hinata.

Dengan susah payah hinata menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia tidak mau membuat naruto merasa bersalah jika hal itu terjadi.

"hmm ya, tak apa, aku tahu kau menyukai….." jawab hinata seraya tersenyum di paksakan. "sakura kan?" lanjut hinata. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Naruto kaget dengan respon hinata, apakah dia sudah menyakitinya. Tentu naruto. Sangat.

"hinata, maafkan aku" beberapa kali naruto meluncurkan kata itu, dia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, aku mengerti" ujar hinata lirih, air matanya kini sudah mengalir dengan deras di pipinya yang ranum. "hiks, maaf, aku memang cengeng" lanjut hinata seraya menghapus air matanya.

"hinata" ujar naruto lirih.

Di saat yang sama sakura sedang mencari naruto, tentu saja untuk memberitahukan kepergiannya, walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya.

"naruto di mana sih?, dia itu selalu keluruyan seperti anak rubah saja" gerutu sakura sebal.

"naruto-kun?" gumam hianta yang menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh dia kini tidak snggup lagi untuk menatap naruto di depannya.

"ya?" jawab naruto yang masih merasa bersalah pada hinata.

"bolehkan aku, memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Tanya hinata seraya mendongkakkan kepalanya. Matanya sembab. Di hatinya dan memanglah kenyataan jika pelukan itu akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sangat kaget, tapi untuk menebus kesalahannya, dengan senang hati naruto mengangguk.

"tentu saja, hinata" jawab naruto seraya membawa hinata ke pelukkannya. "kau boleh memelukku kapan saja sebagai seorang teman, hinata" lanjut naruto tersenyum.

"a-arigatou, naruto-kun" ujar hinata lirih. Dengan penuh perasaan, hinata membalas pelukkan naruto. Sungguh hal ini akan menjadi sejarah baginya, walaupun harus merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena harus melepas orang yang dia cintai. "hiks, hiks" dan tangisan pun terdengar.

"menangislah hinata" ujar naruto tersenyum lembut, mungkin dengan begini hinata akan jadi lebih tenang.

Perlahan air mata hinata pun membasahi baju naruto, namun naruto tidak keberatan. Dia senang jika menjadi tumpuan bagi temannya itu.

Saat itu sakura pun akhirnya menemukan naruto, namun masih belum jelas karena naruto membelakangi sakura. Saat sakura lebih mendekati naruto, sakura menyadari ada yang memeluk naruto. Sakura pun berhenti melangkah, dan lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di balik pohon di sampingnya.

"na-naruto?" gumam sakura tak menyangka dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Deg. Sakit, perasaannya terasa sakit. Bahkan seperti beribu-ribu jarum yang menghujam hatinya kini.

Tanpa sadar sakura mencengkram dadanya yang terasa perih, bukan Karena penyakit fisik, melainkan penyakit hati. Semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"a-aku ini kenapa?, bukankah aku sudah tahu jika hinata memang menyukai naruto, tapi…." Gumam sakura.

. air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya kini sudah menetes. .. dan semakin lama semakin deras.

"perasaan apa ini?, kenapa begitu menyakitkan" gumam sakura seraya menunduk. Terlihat di mata sakura, air matanya kini sudah membasahi tanah. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, sakura pun pergi dengan hati yang sulit di artikan, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah, naruto-kun, terima kasih" ujar hinata seraya membungkuk pada naruto.

"hehe, tidak apa-apa" jawab naruto, sekali lagi naruto menatap hinata dengan perasaan yang masih agak bersalah. "maafkan aku ya, hinata" ujar naruto lirih.

"sudah naruto-kun, tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan, lebih baik sekarang kau berjuang untuk mempertahankan perasaanmu pada sakura" ujar hinata seraya tersenyum manis. Rasanya sikap gugupnya sudah berubah drastis pada naruto.

"yak, benar juga" ujar naruto bersemangat. "oh ya, kau kan tadi di suruh kiba untuk ke kantor hokage, kita berngkat bersama ya, entah kenapa sepertinya aku juga ingin ke sana" ujar naruto yang kembali bersemangat seperti biasa.

"e?, benar juga, ya baiklah" jawab hinata masih dengan senyum manisnya.

'mungkin aku tidak seberuntung kau sakura, bisa di cintai oleh pria seperti naruto-kun' batin hinata seraya menatap naruto di sampingnya.

'tapi aku sangat bersyukur, bisa lebih dekat dengan naruto-kun sebagai seorang teman' lanjutnya seraya tersenyum tulus. 'selamat tinggal, cinta sejatiku' batin hinata lagi.

/

/

/

/

"sakura-san, apa anda sudah siap?, sekaranglah saatnya" ujar salah satu anbu yang bertugas untuk mengawal sakura ke sunagakure.

"hmm, ya baiklah" jawab sakura yang sedari tadi memandang desanya.

Kini sakura dan para anbu sedang berada di perbatasan gerbang konoha, dan sekaranglah saatnya sakura untuk pergi. Sungguh tidak rela rasanya harus meninggalkan desanya sendiri, apalagi dalam keadaan perasaannya yang, err…tidak biasa.

'naruto…teman-teman...dan kalian semua' batin sakura. Matanya terpejam, kakinya mulai melangkah melewati gerbang konoha, dan di ikuti oleh para anbu di belakangnya.

'sampai jumpa lagi, Aku janji setelah kembali nanti, aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi' ujar sakura bertekad. Matanya perlahan terbuka kembali, hatinya harus tegar, harus. Dia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena perasaannya.

"ayo berangkat!" perintah sakura seraya pergi untuk memulai perjalanannya.

"baik" jawab para anbu itu mengikuti sakura.

/

/

/

/

"a-apa?, sakura di tugaskan ke sunagakure selama empat tahun?" Tanya kiba tidak percaya.

"memangnya misi apa sampai memakan waktu selama itu?" Tanya shino datar.

"itu rahasia, kami tidak boleh memberitahukan siapapun, kecuali orang yang bersangkutan" jawab shizune mewakili tsunade.

"sebaiknya kalian jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada naruto" saran tsunade dengan tegas.

.Tap. naruto dan hinata sedang menuju ke ruang hokage, selama perjalanan mereka saling membicarakan misi yang pernah mereka alami.

"umm, jadi yang bernama sora itu juga memiliki kyubi ya?" Tanya hinata pada naruto.

"hmm, tapi kekuatannya tidak setengahnya dari kyubi yang ada dalam tubuhku" jawab naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"tapi bagaimana ya respon naruto…" terdengar suara kiba di dalam ruang hokage.

"lho?, itu kan suara kiba" ujar naruto pada hinata.

"hmm, sebaiknya kita masuk" saran hinata.

Cklek. Kenop pintu pun di buka oleh naruto.

"HALOOO SE-" kata-kata naruto terpotong saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat kiba.

"saat tahu kalau sakura pergi dari konoha selama itu" lanjut kiba.

"muanya" lanjut naruto seraya membelalakkan matanya. Hinata pun sama kagetnya dengan naruto, setelah mendengar penuturan kiba. Tsunade, shizune membelalakkan matanya karena kehadiran naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"apa maksudnya?" Tanya naruto tidak mengerti, apakah dia salah dengar.

"naruto-kun?" gumam hinata lirih.

"itu-" jawab tsunade, sebenarnya dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan kalau tsunade menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"cepat jelaskan, ada apa dengan sakura-chan?" Tanya naruto sekali lagi, kakinya terus melangkah ke arah sang hokage.

Kiba dan shino memandang naruto dengan aneh, lebih tepatnya penasaran dengan reaksi naruto selanjutnya.

"itu….haaaah, sakura pergi ke sunagakure untuk misi yang panjang" jawab tsunade dengan paksa, masih terasa berat memang walaupun informasi yang dia beritahu adalah palsu.

"berapa lama?" Tanya naruto lagi, sungguh kini dia menahan nafas agar jawaban yang dia terima benar-benar nyata.

"empat tahun" jawab kiba tiba-tiba. Saat itu pula naruto membelalakkan matanya, hinata pun sama tidak percaya.

'sakura pergi misi selama itu?, apa maksudnya ini?' batin hinata bingung.

"APAAAA?" teriak naruto dengan lantang, sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sontak menutup telinga mereka.

"KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU SEJAK AWAAAAAL" teriak naruto lagi, dengan cepat naruto berlari keluar ruangan hokage.

"NARUTO…haaah anak itu" bentak tsunade kesal.

"apa kami harus mengejarnya hokage-sama?" Tanya kiba.

"tidak perlu, biarkan saja dia" jawab tsunade yang kembali menyender di tempat duduknya.

"tapi, jika naruto-kun berbuat macam-macam?" gumam hinata khawatir.

"tenanglah, walaupun seenaknya dan ceroboh, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh, karena lambat laun naruto akan menyadari bahwa kepergian sakura juga untuk kebaikan sakura pula" ujar tsunade pada hinata.

"ya, anda benar juga" jawab hinata mengerti.

/

/

/

/

Di kerumunan penduduk yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya, terlihat sai yang sedang berjalan, entah mau kemana dia. Tapi terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang biasanya tidak ada expresi, kini menunjukkan kebingungan. Tanganya di tumpu di dagu, dan wajahnnya menunduk.

'apa aku harus memberi tahu naruto ya?, tentang sakura' batin sai bingung.

Saat wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan, samar-samar sai melihat sosok yang familiar baginya. Laki-laki bertuxedo putih yang lewat di depannya. Karena penasaran sai pun mengikuti orang itu. Setiap kali orang itu menyadari kehadiran sai, sai pun bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekatnya.

'orang itu tampak tidak asing bagiku, tapi siapa?' batin sai seraya memandang orang itu.

"keluar kau penguntit" ujar orang itu tiba-tiba. Sai sangat kaget di buatnya, suara itu sangat di kenalnya. Pertama kalinya saat menjalankan misi memburu orochimaru.

'sasuke, apa dia sasuke?' batin sai bingung. Namun toh sai dengan terpaksa keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Perlahan orang itu membalikkan badannya, dan nampaklah pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut emonya yang mencuat ke belakang melawan arah grafitasi. Saat itu pula sai membelalakkan matanya.

"mau apa kau datang ke konoha?" Tanya sai, wajahnya sangat serius, bahkan posisinya menjadi siaga karena mengingat sasuke adalah seorang missing-nin.

"tentu pulang, konoha adalah rumahku" jawab sasuke datar.

"ck, pulang katamu, setelah pengorbanan sakura dan naruto di akhir perang ke IV yang sudah berlalu, mereka yang melindungimu malah kau buat menderita" geram sai saat mengingat akhir di perang dunia keempat lalu.

"itu bukan urusanmu, aku datang kemari juga untuk menyelesaikan semuanya" ujar sasuke, wajahnya masih tetap tidak menunjukkan expresi apapun.

"tentu ini adalah urusanku, mereka temanku" ujar sai kesal, perlahan tangan mulai bergerak untuk mengambil pedang di punggungnya.

Melihat pergerakan sai, sasuke pun mulai mengambil kusanagi di pinggangnya.

Di saat yang sama naruto sedang melaju cepat dengan harapan bisa mengejar sakura.

"sakura-chan, kenapa kau begini?, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang kepergianmu ke suna?" gumam naruto lirih.

"jika kau tidak mengerti secara teori tentang kepedulian mereka padamu, biar aku yang membuatmu mengerti dengan cara yang berbeda" bentak sai seraya berlari ke arah sasuke dengan edang di tangannya.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya, wajahnya masih sama seperti semula, datar dan dingin. Hal itu membuat sai menjadi lebih kesal.

.. langkah lari naruto semakin cepat.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SA-" di tengah teriakannya, naruto melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Ya, sangat.

"SASUKEEEE?" teriakkan naruto yang super lantang itu membuat aksi para pemuda tampan ini berhenti.

"naruto?" gumam sai seraya melihat naruto. Sedangkan sasuke memandangnya dengan datar.

"kau, benar sasuke kan?" Tanya naruto yang menghampiri sasuke. Dengan teliti naruto melihat sasuke dari atas sampai bawah untuk meyakini bahwa yang dihadapannya ini adalah sasuke.

"jika kau melihat orang seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau di hajar oleh sakura" ujar sasuke yang masih dengan expresi datar.

"syu-syukurlah, kau sudah kembali, sasuke" ujar naruto lirih, rasa senangnya begitu amat besar, namun kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

'jika kau melihat orang seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau di hajar oleh **sakura**' kata-kata sasuke kembali terngiang di telinga naruto. Dan saat itu pula naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN, AKU HARUS MENGEJARNYA" teriak naruto lagi. Kini alis sasuke terangkat, kenapa juga naruto bereaksi seperti itu saat mendengar nama sakura.

"tunggu naruto" cegah sai saat melihat naruto ingin berlari lagi. "kau akan mengejar sakura?" Tanya sai.

"tentu saja, memangnya aku akan diam saja" jawab naruto kesal.

Sasuke merasa bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa naruto mengejar sakura?.

"dengarkan ceritaku naruto, sebenarnya…." Sai pun menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada naruto, dan tentu saja sasuke pun mengetahuinya. Dan, gotcha, cerita sai sukses membuat respon yang tidak biasa pada pemuda pirang dan rambut emo ini.

"kau…..bercanda kan?" Tanya naruto pada sai. Sai pun menggeleng. Sedangkan sasuke?, walaupun dia sama kagetnya seperti naruto, namun sasuke masih bisa menahan expresinya.

"sekarang apa kau akan mengejar sakura lagi, naruto?" Tanya sai pada naruto.

Naruto menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan sai.

"ini semua juga demi kebaikan sakura" ujar sai lagi.

"tapi, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" gumam naruto lirih.

"saat aku menguntit sakura sampai bertemu dengan ino, sakura bilang akan memberitahumu" ujar sai saat mendengar gumamman naruto.

'dia ini memang penguntit' batin sasuke.

Mata naruto terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. Saat dirinya dengan hinata.

"dia pasti salah paham" gumam naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Namun penyesalan bukanlah hal yang patut untuk di perbesarkan. Perlahan naruto menyadari jika ini semua juga untuk kebaikan sakura.

"ya, kini aku mengerti, arigatou sai kau sudah menceritakan semuanya" ujar naruto tersenyum ramah.

"ya" jawab sai.

"dan sekarang untuk kau sasuke, sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke kantor hokage untuk menjelaskan semuanya, agar kau bisa di terima lagi di konoha" pinta naruto pada sasuke.

"tanpa di pinta pun aku memang mau pergi ke sana" ujar sasuke yang melenggang pergi. Naruto hanya cengo melihat sikap sasuke itu.

Hari itu pula sasuke mendapat konsekuesi atas gelarnya sebagai missing-nin, dan naruto yang kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya tanpa sedikitpun melupakan sakura. Dan karena ketidakadanya sakura, tim tujuh terbentuk dengan adanya naruto, sai, dan sasuke. Yang di ketuai oleh yamato & kakashi. Di tempat yang berbeda, sakura di suna telah di terima, waktu demi waktu dia jalani di sana, berlatih & berlatih lalu menemuka jurus baru, mendapatkan teman baru, dan pengalaman baru. Namun baginya semua itu belum cukup, dia harus bisa menggunakan waktu empat tahunnya dengan sebaik mungkin agar kelak dia bisa lebih berguna untuk teman-temannya & orang di sekelilingnya.

/

/

**FOUR YEARS**

/

/

.

"GAARA, CEPAT BANGUUUN" teriak seorang wanita yang mengetuk pintu ruang pribadi kazekage dengan sangat keras, sehingga sang empu terganggu karenanya.

"emmh, sebentar lagi" jawab gaara yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"KAU INI SEMAKIN HARI SEMAKIN MALAS BANGUN PAGI" teriak wanita itu lagi di balik pintu.

"itu kan karena banyak tugas sebagai kazekage, jadi wajar jika semakin hari aku semakin lelah" jawab gaara di balik selimutnya. (sejak kapan sikap gaara menjadi begini?). Apa lagi jika bukan karena kehadiran wanita yang kini berteriak padanya.

"GRRRR, buka pintu ini sekarang atau aku yang membukanya secara paksa?" ancam wanita itu dengan kesal, sangat kesal.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, dan itu membuat wanita ini semakin kesal. Dan dalam hitungan detik.

BRUAAAAK. Pintu pun terbuka dengan paksa, memang tidak rusak sih, tapi bagi yang mendengar betapa kerasnya benturan itu pasti akan sangat ngilu.

Dan tampaklah sosok wanita yang sangat cantik, ya, sangat cantik, paras wajahnya yang dewasa, mata emeraldnya yang cerah, rambut merah mudanya yang panjang, penampilannya yang…, tunggu dulu, rambut merah muda?.

"kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan gaara, ayo banguuuuun" geram wanita itu lagi.

"bukankah yang menyebalkan itu kau, sakura" jawab gaara yang bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Akh,ya. Wanita itu sakura, sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa.

"berteriak dengan lantang, menghancurkan pintu orang, dan kini menatap kazekage di depanmu dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan" ujar gaara yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan sakura.

"silahkan saja kalau kau sebal padaku, yang jelas sekarang kau harus bersiap untuk rapat di ruang utama, segera" jawab sakura asal.

Samar-samar terlihat sebuah seringaian di bibir gaara, entah apa yang di rencanakannya. Sikap gaara yang tidak biasa ini memang sudah terjadi sejak kedatangan sakura ke suna, gaara menjadi lebih hiperaktif jika bersama sakura, bahkan terkadang dia akan menjadi lebih jahil dari naruto.

"baiklah nona haruno, aku akan bersiap dulu" ujar gaara seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, memang ruang pribadi itu adalah kamar gaara. Dan ini adalah kediaman gaara sebagai kazekage. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa sakura bisa masuk dengan mudahnya ke rumah sang kazekage. Jawabannya adalah, karena sudah sejak lama sakura di tunjuk sebagai penasihat kazekage, walaupun hanya sementara saat sakura berada di suna. Dan itupun pilihan dari gaara sendiri.

"baguslah, aku sudah menyiapkan jubah kagemu di ruang tamu" ujar sakura seraya membalik untuk pergi dari rumah gaara. Namun.

"terlambat untuk pergi, nona" CEKLEK. Ujar gaara seraya mengunci pintu dari luar kamarnya.

Sakura tertegun di tempatnya, dia di kunci?, di kamar gaara?, sendirian?. Lalu kenapa sakura tidak langsung saja mendobrak pintu itu atau menghancurkannya?. Itu karena gaara tidak bodoh, sebelumnya gaara sudah mengikat pintu itu dengan chakranya agar tidak goyah walaupun seorang sakura yang menghancurkannya. Lalu sakura?. Dia hanya bisa….

"GAAARAAA keluarkan akuuu, hari ini adalah hari kepulanganku ke konoha, aku harus siap-siap" teriak sakura dari dalam kamar gaara.

"tidak, sebelum aku selesai rapat" jawab gaara datar. 'kepulanganmu, itulah yang aku takutkan sakura' batin gaara lirih seraya melenggang pergi.

"GAAAAARAAA" teriak sakura dengan sebal.

/

/

/

/

Wussssssh. Hembusan angin di pagi hari memanglah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika berbaring di bawah pohon rindang dan di hiasi pemandangan danau di depannya. Suasana hening ini tidak akan terjadi jika pemuda yang sedang tidur ini menghentikan latihan kerasnya semalaman. Rambut duriannya yang memanjang terbuai angin dengan lembut, Tangannya yang kekar menumpu kepalanya, hembusan nafasnya yang lembut mengalun indah di iringi nada gesekan daun-daun di sekelilingnya. Apakah pemuda ini sangat terhanyut dalam mimpinya sehingga tidur sangat lelap?, mungkin saja.

Jika di perhatikan pemuda ini benar-benar mirip seperti hokage keempat (apa dia berenkarnasi?), namun yang membedakannya adalah kumis rubahnya di pipi & kulit tan nya.

"emmmh, sakura-chan" gumamnya dalam mimipi. Apakah yang dia panggil adalah sakura?, sakura haruno?. Kenapa pemuda ini mengenal sakura?. Tentu saja karena pemuda ini adalah…

"naruto!" panggil seseorang.

"uugh" gumam naruto seraya membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah sosok pemuda tampan berambut emo yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Sama sepertinya.

"hoaaaaam..sasuke?, ada apa?" tanya naruto di sela kantuknya.

"tim tujuh di perintahkan untuk menghadap hokage, sekarang!" jawab sasuke datar.

"lalu, mana sai?" Tanya naruto seraya berdiri tegap.

"dia sudah kuberi tahu, mungkin sudah berada di sana" jawab sasuke yang melenggang pergi.

"TUNGGU, TEME" teriak naruto seraya mengejar sasuke.

/

/

/

/

Di kantor kazekage sedang mengadakan rapat, tentu sedang mebahas tentang akatsuki yang mengincar sakura. Tapi mengapa?, bukankah akatsuki sudah merencanakannya sejak empat tahun silam, dan bukankah penyerangan itu sudah terjadi?. Jawabnnya belum.

"tuan kazekage, kabar dari konoha mengatakan bahwa pergerakan akatsuki berhenti begitu saja, sejak tiga tahun lalu konoha sudah melakukan pemantauan terhadap anggota akatsuki, namun anehnya tidak satupun yang di temukan" ujar salah satu kandidat di suna.

"hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan para anggotanya?" Tanya gaara bijaksana, wajahnya yang dermawan dan semakin menunjukkan kedewasaan sangat mencolok, memang benar-benar seorang kazekage.

"sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun yang berhasil di temui, seperti musnah di telan bumi" jawab kandidat yang palin tua.

"dan anehnya lagi, tidak ada bukti apapun jikalau para anggota akatsuki itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini" ujar tetua yang ada di sana.

"apa benar mereka menyerah?, ataukah mereka memiliki rencana lain agar bisa mencapai tujuan mereka untuk menyempurnakan biju itu?" gumam gaara seraya menopang dagu.

"akh benar juga, kazekage-sama sekarang adalah kepulangan sakura ke konoha bukan, tsunade-sama meminta sakura segera datang ke desa secepatnya" ujar salah satu shinobi suna yang berjaga.

"ya, para anbu konoha sudah menunggu di luar" ujar kankurou yang memasuki ruangan dan di ikuti temari.

"hn, segera antar sakura keluar, dan bilang aku masih ada rapat khusus jadi tidak bisa mengantarnya sampai gerbang" ujar gaara datar. Saat itupun mata gaara tertutup, sebenarnya dia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk melepaskan chakranya di pintu kamarnya yang terdapat sakura di dalam. Enggan memang gaara melakukan itu, tapi dia jangan egois, memang sudah sejak lama gaara akrab sekali dengan sakura, bahkan lebih dekat di bandingkan dengan kakak-kakaknya. Dan gaara sadar jika dirinya sudah menyukai sakura sejak itu. Dan itulah alasan gaara tidak mau sakura pergi darinya.

'sakura' batin gaara. Sedangkan di kamar gaara.

CKLEK. Bunyi pintu pun berbunyi, dan hal itu membuat sakura yang duduk segera berdiri dan menghampiri. Sakura sangat kaget dengan terbukanya pintu itu, bukankah gaara belum selesai rapat?, dan bukankah tadi gaara bilang akan membuka pintu itu setelah selesai.

"gaara,?, apa yang terjadi ya?" gumam sakura bingung.

"sakura?" panggil temari yang sekarang di hadapan sakura.

"temari senpai?, ada apa?" Tanya sakura seraya menghampiri temari.

"apa kau sudah siap-siap?, para anbu dari konoha sudah menjemputmu di luar" Tanya temari sambil tersenyum ramah.

"akh, iya aku akan siap-siap dulu, permisi senpai" ujar sakura yang melenggang pergi untuk siap-siap.

"sakura" panggil temari lagi.

"ya?" respon sakura seraya membalikkan badannya.

"umm, tadi gaara bilang tidak bisa mengantar kepulanganmu karena masih ada rapat khusus yang tidak bisa di tunda" ujar temari gugup. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau membicarakannya pada sakura, namun bagaimana lagi jika gaara yang memerintahnya.

Sakura tertegun di tempat, dia sangat bingung dengan sikap gaara yang tiba-tiba, seperti kembali pada gaara yang dulu, dingin. Apakah sakura punya salah pada gaara sampai gaara tidak mau mengantar kepulangannya.

"umm, ya baiklah, terima kasih" ujar sakura tersenyum lirih seraya melenggang pergi.

"maaf sakura" gumam temari memandang kepergian sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit sakura menyiapkan diri, akhirnya sakura menemui para anbu yang sudah menunggunya di luar. Di sana sudah ada temari, kankurou dan para tetua suna, terkecuali gaara. Mengingat hal itu sakura menjadi risau dengan sikap gaara. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada kazekage itu.

"sakura, hati-hati di jalan ya" ujar temari seraya memeluk sakura. Temari sudah mengaggap sakura seperti adiknya sendiri.

"iya temari senpai, arigatou" jawab sakura yang membalas pelukan temari.

"jaga dirimu ya" ujar kankurou tersenyum ramah.

"tentu" jawab sakura riang. "umm, untuk gaara, tolong sampaikan salam ku untuknya" ujar sakura lagi.

"hmm, tentu" jawab kankurou mantap.

"sakura, ketahuilah gaara pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" bisik temari jahil, sontak membuat sakura salah tingkah.

"sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, aku akan merindukan kalian semua" ujar sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"kapan-kapan mainlah ke sini sakura" ujar temari yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

"yaaaa" jawab sakura agak berteriak, langkahnya semakin cepat dan di ikuti oleh para anbu di belakangnya. Hatinya senang karena akan kembali ke desanya, konoha. Namun dia juga sedih karena kepulangannya tidak di hadiri oleh gaara.

"sampai jumpa lagi" gumam sakura lirih.

Awalnya sakura tak menyadari bahwa pasir-pasir itu seperti mengejarnya. Dengan sangat lembut pasir-pasir itu menyentuh tangan sakura, seperti sedang menggenggam tangannya. Sontak sakura menoleh.

"pasir?, jangan-jangan" ujar sakura seraya menghentikan langkahnya, sontak hal itu pun di lakukan oleh para anbu yang mendampinginya.

"ada apa nona?" Tanya salah satu anbu itu. Namun sakura tak menjawabnya, sakura hanya fokus pada apa yang sedang dia cari sekarang di gedung kazekage yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Dan ada…gaara, berdiri di atas balkon kazekage dengan tegapnya. Menatap lurus pada sakura.

"gaara" gumam sakura, perlahan air matanya mengalir dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGIIII" teriak sakura berharap gaara mendengarnya. Dan yup, gaara memang mendengarnya. Namun gaara hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Dengan ini sakura pun menjadi tenang untuk pulang ke konoha, harusnya dia sudah tahu sikap gaara. Sakura pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan begitu pula para anbu yang mendampinginya. Dan sekarang sakura benar-benar pergi dari negeri pasir itu.

"sampai ketemu lagi sakura" gumam gaara seraya tersenyum lembut.

"aku mencintaimu" gumamnya lagi.

/

/

/

/

"APAAAAA? SAKURA-CHAN AKAN PULANG HARI INIIIIIII?" teriak naruto selantang mungkin. Fisiknya sekarang memang sudah persis sekali dengan ayahnya, namikaze minato. Namun sikapnya itu lho. Author juga bingung kenapa sikapnya gax berubah.

"berisik, dobe" pekik sasuke yang benar-benar kesal.

"naruto kecilkan suaramu" ujar sai yang sangat terganggu.

'anak ini benar-benar tidak berubah' batin tsunade bingung.

"jadi aku harus menjemputnya dimana?, kapan?" Tanya naruto tidak sabaran, bahkan sekarang dia menggebrak meja sang hokage di depannya. Apakah tsunade marah ya.

"tenang sedikit naruto, kau tidak perlu menjemputnya karena sebentar lagi sakura akan sampai" jawab tsunade santai. Wah tidak marah rupanya.

"sebentar lagi?, bukankah jarak suna dengan konoha jauh, mungkin akan di tempuh dalam jangka tiga hari" ujar sai.

"kau ini sai, aku saja dengan sekejap mata bisa sampai suna jika mau" ujar naruto menoleh pada sai.

"itu kau" sambung sai datar. Sasuke hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan malas.

"ya, naruto ada benarnya juga, sekarang ini sakura sudah semakin kuat, jadi hal itu tidaklah mustahil baginya" jawab tsunade bangga.

'bilang saja mau membanggakan diri' batin sai risih.

"yooosh, aku akan menunggu sakura di gerbang desa saja, dah semuanya" SYIIIING. ujar naruto seraya pergi. Tentu dengan menggunaka jurus kilatnya. (wah benar-benar mirip minato ya).

"dia itu" ujar tsunade. "sebaiknya kalian juga menyusulnya" perintah tsunade pada sasuke dan sai.

"baik" jawab sasuke dan sai.

/

/

/

/

/

To Be Continued

Is Perfect. For Next Chapter.

Wah siap-siap. Siap-siaaap, sakura datang. Naruto menanti, sasuke menunggu, sai mengikuti. Tidak di sangka ternyata setelah pertemuan mereka, hal yang benar-benar tak biasa terjadi. Sakura pun merasa sasuke berubah, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan naruto bertemu dengan sakura di saat yang tidak biasa.

"kau?, sakura-chan?, gemuk sekali" ada apa dengan naruto.

"sasuke-kun?" bagaimana respon sakura saat bertemu dengan sasuke.

"tak usah sungkan, bicarakan saja apa yang ingin kau ceriatakan" waah sasuke mau mendengarkan sakura bercerita.

Ikuti chap selanjutnya ()

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 2**

**Pairing : NARUSAKU X GAASAKU X SASUSAKU**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

**(pertemuan di mulai)**

/

/

/

/

"sakura-chan, sakura-chan, sakura-chan" Terdengar suara naruto yang tak henti-hentinya.

"berisik, dobe" Celetuk sasuke yang berada di belakang naruto.

Kini mereka bertiga (naruto, sasuke & sai) sedang berada di gerbang desa konoha untuk menyambut kepulangan sakura tentunya.

"biar saja, umm oiya sasuke?" Gumam naruto melirik sasuke.

Sasuke pun menoleh pada naruto "apa?" Tanya sasuke datar.

"umm, apa kau tidak merindukan sakura-chan? sudah lama sekali bukan, kau juga tidak bertemu dengannya" Tanya naruto penasaran.

Sasuke diam, matanya melihat naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar desa. Dengan menyender pada gerbang perbatasan di sertai kebiasaannya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"entahlah" Jawab sasuke datar. Rambutnya bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin.

Naruto melihat kebohongan dengan jelas dimata onyx itu. Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi itu nyata. Sasuke bohong akan jawabannya, sesuatu yang jarang di tunjukkan oleh bungsu uchiha ini. Naruto tahu perasaan sasuke yang sesungguhnya pada sakura, meskipun sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Dari sikap maupun sifat, naruto tahu tentang sasuke, sahabatnya.

"ngomong-ngomong tentang sakura, bagaimana menurut kalian penampilannya nanti?" Tanya sai yang berjalan santai ke arah teman-temannya itu.

"hmmm, semakin cantik, semakin putih, mata emeraldnya semakin bersinar, wajahnya semakin dewasa, tapi sepertinya rambutnya merah mudanya tidak berubah" Gumam naruto seraya menopang dagu. (sok pemikir) *di rasengan.

"bagaimana kau tahu kalau rambut sakura tidak berubah?" Tanya sai bingung.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan ya?.

'mungkin saja rambutnya semakin panjang' batin sasuke. (wah wah ternyata kepikiran juga ya sasuke^^). *di chidori

"soalnya empat tahun lalu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu lagi dengan sakura-chan rambutnya sama sekali tidak berubah, padahal ino yang rambutnya pendek dengan waktu yang sama dengan sakura waktu genin, saat itu semakin panjang, bahkan sangat panjang, sedangkan sakura tidak berubah" Jawab naruto menerawang.

"baka, ino kan menggunakan jutsunya, jadi wajar saja kalau rambut ino lebih panjang dari sakura" Celetuk sai.

"ekh? benarkah?" Tanya naruto polos. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang sedikit melenceng.

"sudahlah, pembicaraan kalian tidak bermutu" Gumam sasuke datar.

"dari pada kau yang jarang bicara, menurutku capek tahu kalau tidak bicara" Elak naruto membuang muka.

Di samping pembicaraan mereka, ternyata ada sosok tiga orang yang mengintai mereka di balik pohon. Dua orang perempuan dan satu laki-laki, Siapa mereka?.

"baiklah, kalian sudah mendengarnya kan? pertama salah satu dari kalian harus menyamar menjadi wanita yang mereka bicarakan" Perintah salah satu orang itu, wajahnya tertutup karena tudungnya. Namun dari bicaranya terbukti dia adalah laki-laki.

"uwaaaah, tampan sekali mereka" Gumam wanita berambut silver dengan genit.

"itu, yang rambutnya kuning lebih kereeen" Ujar wanita berambut coklat yang menunjuk ke arah naruto.

GUBRAK. Laki-laki bertudung itu sweetdrop setelah mendengar penuturan dari rekan-rekannya itu.

"kalian ini mendengarkan aku tidak sih?" Ujar laki-laki bertudung itu dengan kesal.

"iya, iya, menyamar menjadi wanita berambut merah muda itu kan" Jawab wanita berambut silver dengan malas.

"aneh sekali, rambut merah muda? norak" Ujar wanita berambut coklat yang kembali bersikap normal.

"mion, yui, salah satu dari kalian harus menyamar sekarang, cepat" Perintah laki-laki bertudung itu lagi.

"biar aku saja, image wanita norak itu biar aku yang menggambarkannya" Jawab wanita berambut coklat bernama yui.

"coba saja dulu" Ujar wanita berambut silver bernama mion.

"henso suru no jutsu, BOFFT" Yui pun membentuk segel tangan lalu berubah wujud.

DOENG. Yui memang berubah menjadi sosok sakura hampir sempurna, namun….

"bwahahahahahaha" Gelak tawa mion pun menggema setelah melihat perubahan yui.

"kau yakin ini perubahan yang mereka maksud?" Tanya laki-laki bertudung itu.

"sudah diam saja, aku tahu karakteristik seorang wanita hanya dari ciri-cirinya saja" jawab yui meyakinkan.

"hahahahaha" Mion pun masih tertawa karenanya.

"baiklah, dengan ini kita mulai" Ujar laki-laki bertudung itu menyeringai.

/

/

/

/

"sudah dekat ya" Gumam sakura yang masih melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"lebih cepat dari yang di perkirakan" Ujar salah satu anbu di belakang sakura.

"hmm" Respon sakura. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya bergerak searah dengan pergerakan angin, terlihat indah.

'kenapa hatiku semakin berdetak kencang ya?' Batin sakura bingung.

TAP. "kita sampai" Ujar sakura senang.

Sontak naruto menoleh mendengar ada yang bicara. JREEENG. Terlihatlah berdiri wanita yang familiar di matanya. Saat itupun naruto membelalakkan matanya, tidak hanya dia, tapi sasuke dan sai juga.

"sa-sakura" Ujar sasuke, naruto & sai bersamaan.

"-chan" Tambah naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"haaaaai" jawab sakura dengan genit (hah genit?) tring. Matanya pun mengedip dengan gemas pada naruto.

Sasuke dan sai merasa aneh dengan sikap sakura. Sai benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah sakura. Soalnya dia tahu benar, walaupun sudah lama sakura meninggalkan konoha, pastilah yang berubah bukan sikapnya, tapi fisiknya. Mungkin hal yang berbeda akan terjadi pada wanita lainnya, dan bukan sakura.

"kau? sakura-chan? gemuk sekali" Ujar naruto yang memandang sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

Nah kesempatan ini akan menjadi bukti bahwa yang di depan ini adalah sakura atau bukan, sasuke dan sai sangat menantikan ini. Kenapa?. Ya karena baru saja naruto mengeluarkan ejekan, dan apakah akan mendapatkan pukulan maut yang semakin mengerikan dari sakura. Tapi….

"aaakh, bisa saja, tapi aku semakin cantik kan?" Tanya sakura yang memeluk tangan kekar naruto.

GUBRAAAK. Sai dan sasuke sweetdropt melihat pemandangan itu, lagipula kenapa juga naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"ehehehe, tentu saja sakura-chan semakin cantik" Jawab naruto nyengir.

"hoi naruto, apa kau yakin dia sakura?" Tanya sai pada naruto.

'ooou, jadi namanya naruto ya' Batin sakura girang. Lho kenapa sakura bilang begitu. Waah ada yang aneh nih.

"tidak, menurutku dia sakura, lihat saja, mirip kan?" Ujar naruto yang memperhatikan sakura.

"tentu saja naruto-kuuun" Ujar sakura yang mendekap naruto dengan genit.

"baka, tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu?" Ketus sasuke pada naruto.

Namun sayangnya naruto tidak mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya itu, dia malah mengajak (yui) masuk ke desa dengan girang.

"yang penting kita selidiki dulu" Ujar sai menepuk bahu sasuke.

"hn" Respon sasuke. Mereka pun mengikuti naruto dan (yui) dari belakang.

**Di gerbang selatan.**

**SAKURA POV**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, desa yang amat sangat aku rindukan. Meninggalkan segalanya yang ada di sini, sungguh rasa rindu ku sudah terbalas selama ini. Tidak terasa sudah empat tahun aku tinggal di suna. Apakah ada yang berubah dariku?, entahlah, yang dapat menilai adalah orang lain.

Pandanganku lurus ke dalam, mengamati dan meneliti keadaan desa, 'tidak ada yang berubah' batinku. Masih sama seperti dulu, dengan kedamaian yang luar biasa dan keramahan setiap makhluk hidup di dalamnya.

"sakura-sama, anda sudah sampai?" Ujar seseorang di kejauhan.

"e?, kau kan…lee" Tebak ku saat menyadari orang itu adalah lee.

"huaaa, senangnya sakura-sama masih mengingatku" Ujar lee girang.

'tentu saja, siapa lagi orang yang mirip sekali dengan gai-sensei kalau bukan kau' Batin ku datar.

"sakura, kau sudah dewasa rupanya" Ujar suara wanita dari samping lee.

"he? tenten?" Gumam ku.

Ya ampun, sungguh awalnya aku tidak mengenali wanita di hadapanku ini, tentu saja karena penampilan tenten 180 derajat sangat berbeda, dia begitu feminim. Apalagi dengan rambut cepolnya yang sedikit di gerai panjang. Ternyata banyak perubahan, melenceng dari dugaanku.

"ya begitulah, dan sepertinya kau juga" Jawab ku tersenyum ramah. Sontak tenten merona karena penuturan ku.

"akh, tidak juga" Jawab tenten salah tingkah.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita antar sakura-sama menemui nona tsunade" Ujar lee bersemangat.

"ya, aku sudah merindukan shishou" Ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"baiklah, ayoo" Ujar tenten yang melenggang pergi.

/

/

/

/

.Tap. Langkahku bergema di koridor gedung hokage ini, kini aku sendiri, di tengah perjalanan menuju gedung hokage, tiba-tiba tenten dan lee ditugaskan untuk misi yang mendadak. Awalnya mereka menolak karena alasan mengantarkanku ke hadapan shishou, tapi aku bisa sendiri, dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

Tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa aku sangat merindukan shisouku yang satu itu, kepeduliannya padaku dan juga, err…sikap marahnya yang mengerikan, hehe, tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Bagiku shisou sudah seperti ibuku. Tidak pantas memang, seorang murid yang biasa sepertiku menganggap seorang guru yang lebihnya lagi adalah hokage, sebagai sosok seorang ibu. Tapi, hanya perasaanku yang dapat mengerti. Langkahku berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ke ruang hokage, tanganku yang mengepal kenop pintu bergetar. Ya, aku gugup.

.Tok. tapi aku beranikan diriku untuk mengetuk pintu.

"masuk" Ujar seseorang dari dalam. Dan suara itu sangat familiar bagiku.

Cklek.

"tsunade-shisou?" Ujar ku memandang sosok yang tengah sibuk mengecap tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu, jika di perhatikan, sosok itu sungguh sama sekali tak berubah dan masih terlihat muda. (==' namanya juga tsunade).

Aku lihat shisou sedikit melirik padaku, awalnya dia tidak sadar bahwa aku yang ada di hadapannya, namun...

"sa-sakura, kau sudah sampai?" Gumamnya tak percaya jika di depannya ini adalah aku, sakura.

"hmm" Jawabku seraya memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"waah, kau bertambah dewasa saja" Ujar shishou bangga seraya menghampiriku.

"terima kasih shisou, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong di mana naruto dan yang lainnya?" Tanyaku saat menyadari sesuatu yang kurang.

"lho? bukankah mereka menjemputmu di gerbang desa" Jawab shishou terlihat bingung.

"akh? aku melewati gerbang selatan" jawabku.

"mungkin mereka menjemputmu di gerbang utama" Gumam shishou, menolehkan wajah ke luar jendela.

"baiklah, aku tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu lama sedangkan aku sudah sampai di sini" Ujarku berniat menyusul naruto.

"sakura" Panggil shishou menghentikan langkahku.

"ya?" Tanyaku menolehkan kepala.

"sasuke juga ikut menjemputmu di sana" Ujar shishou.

Deg. Apakah yang aku dengar ini hanyalah ilusi?. Si bungsu uchiha yang selama ini aku harapkan kepulangannya?. Tapi, perasaan apa ini, rasa senangku tidak terlalu terasa, harusnya aku bergembira lebih, ini adalah anugrah sakura. Namun, sungguh perasaan ini menuntutku untuk tidak berexpresi senang dengan tulus.

"sasuke-kun?" Gumamku tak percaya. "dia sudah pulang?" Sambungku lagi.

Shishou hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan meng'iyakan.

.Tes. air mata ku perlahan mengalir dengan lembut, apakah sedih karena baru sekarang sasuke pulang?, atau karena saking senangnya? Aku pun bingung mengartikannya.

"syukurlah, akhirnya" Gumamku seraya menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"sekarang temuilah mereka, sakura" Saran shishou yang tersenyum padaku.

"_hai_, aku permisi dulu, shisou" Jawabku seraya membungkukkan badan.

"memang harusnya happy ending kan" Gumam shishou senang.

"happy ending ya" Gumamku. Tak lama aku pun segera pergi menuju tempat di mana naruto dan sasuke berada.

**SAKURA POV END.**

.Tap. langkah sakura tidak henti-hentinya karena ingin sekali bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya, sungguh. Tujuannya adalah gerbang utama di mana naruto dan yang lain menunggunya.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka ya? empat tahun tanpa komunikasi sama sekali kan tidak mudah" Gumam sakura di tengah langkahnya.

"naruto, apakah dia semakin dewasa? sasuke-kun, apakah dia sudah berubah?, dan sai, apakah sifatnya sudah menjadi lebih baik?" Begitulah pertanyaan sakura yang sungguh ingin langsung mengetahui jawabannya.

'aku yakin saat pertama kali sasuke-kun pulang, naruto sangat senang' Batin sakura mantap. "hah, aku ini ada-ada saja, tentu saja naruto sangat senang" Ujar sakura tersenyum.

Langkah sakura terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya. Roman wajah orang itu tentu sangat familiar baginya. Rambut kuncir kuda pirangnnya yang bertambah panjang, dan penampilannya yang semakin dewasa sedemikian rupa.

"ino" Panggil sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Ya, itulah sahabat sekaligus rival nomor satu bagi sakura, yamanaka ino.

"e? suara itu kan?" Gumam ino seraya membalikkan badannya.

"inooooo" teriak sakura yang berlari ke arah ino.

Bagaikan di hembus oleh angin musim semi, sangat sejuk. Itulah yang di rasakan ino saat melihat sosok berambut merah muda itu berlari menghampirinya.

"sa-sakura?" Ujar ino tidak percaya.

"sombongnnya, aku panggil-panggil kau tidak menengok" Gumam sakura sebal.

"kau benar sakura kan?" Tanya ino yang memandang sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"jangan tidak percayaan begitu dong, aku kan memang sakura" Jawab sakura yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"waaaaah kau semakin berubah yaa, rambutmu juga semakin panjang" Ujar ino senang.

"hehe, seperti tantanganmu empat tahun lalu, aku sudah membuktikannya bukan" Ujar sakura bangga.

Ino mengakui bahwa sakura sangat berbeda, penampilan empat tahun lalu yang menurutnya sangat tomboy bagi sakura. Tapi kini, dengan paras wajah yang semakin terlihat dewasa, matanya yang tidak pernah redup akan cahaya yang seperti batu emerald dan rambut sepinggangnya, tidak, bahkan lebih, tergerai dengan indah. Sungguh, nama sakura memang cocok untuk sahabatnya ini. 'ternyata bunga yang dulu kuncup…' Perlahan sudut bibir ino tertarik. '…tidak ku sangka akan mekar begitu indah' Sambungnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"kau juga semkin dewasa, saking dewasanya jadi terlihat seperti ibu-ibu, xixixi" Ledek sakura cekikikan.

"apa kau bilang, dasar jidat lebar" Balas ino dengan sebal. Padahal baru saja dia memuji sahabatnya ini.

"he? Jangan memanggilku begitu lagi ya" Ancam sakura.

"memang masih lebar kok jidatmu itu" Canda ino.

"hmmph, oiya, aku ingin bertemu dengan naruto, sasuke dan sai, apa kau mau ikut?" Ajak sakura senang.

"he? menemui mereka?" Tanya ino.

"tentu saja, aku kan sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu dengan mereka, apalagi sasuke-kun" Jawab sakura memancing ino. (==' emangnya ikan)

"tidak akh, aku malas berurusan dengan wanita-wanita itu" Jawab ino malas. (he? Kenapa?)

"ekh? wanita-wanita itu? apa maksudmu?" Tanya sakura bingung.

"jika kau bertemu dengan mereka, kau juga pasti akan mengetahuinya" Jawab ino datar. "aku pulang dulu ya, ingat, setelah bertemu mereka mampirlah dulu ke rumahku" Ujar ino memperingatkan. "sampai jumpa lagi ya, jaa" Sambung ino yang kemudian melenggang pergi.

"ya" jawab sakura.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar tentang apa yang ino bicarakan, sakura melanjutkan langkahnya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman satu timnya.

"naruto-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya (yui) pada naruto. (rupanya dia masih menempel seperti perangko==')

"kita kan mau menemui tsunade baa-chan, setidaknya untuk melapor tentang kepulanganmu sakura-chan" Jawab naruto seraya tersenyum.

Deg. Tiba-tiba wajah (yui) merona saat melihat naruto yang tersenyum.

'waaaah, tampan sekali' batinnya senang.

Sedangkan di belakang mereka, sasuke dan sai sedang memperhatikan. Mereka memang diam seribu kata melihat naruto dan sang sakura palsu. Tapi pikiran mereka benar-benar satu arah, kenapa dan apa?. Tentu saja untuk membongkar siapa sebenarnya wanita yang menyamar sebagai sakura itu. bodoh sekali jika ada orang yang mau merencanakan penyerangan desa dengan cara seperti ini, itu namanya meremehkan kemampuan ninja konoha. Eits, jangan coba-coba. Karena akibatnya akan fatal.

"ngomong-ngomgong, tsunade baa-chan itu siapa?" Tanya (yui) bingung.

"dia kan hokage di sini masa kau lupa sakura-chan, dia juga kan gurumu" jawab naruto yang masih tersenyum. Entahlah, author rasa senyuman itu amat mengerikan untuk seorang naruto, tapi wanita ini benar-benar tidak peka.

"hee? ho-hokage?" gumam (yui) yang kini sudah membatu.

'mati aku jika harus bertemu langsung dengan penguasa di desa ini, bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku menyamar, apalagi hokage kelima di konoha terkenal dengan sangar dan tinjuannya' Batin yui gelisah.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan, sakura-chan?" Tanya naruto.

"akh? tidak apa-apa kok" Jawab (yui) yang begitu pucat.

"baguslah, ayo" Jawab naruto yang kembali menarik (yui). 'hehehe, ketahuan kau' Batin naruto. (wah wah rupa-rupanya nih ==').

.Tap. langkah sakura yang semakin mendekati naruto dan yang lainnya membuat dirinya juga semakin deg degan. Tap. Langkah sakura pun terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan orang yang menuju kantor hokage. Salah satunya ya berambut kuning.

"akh, itu mereka" Ujar sakura senang, memang masih tidak terlalu jelas karena sakura melihat mereka dari belakang.

. terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu banyak di belakang sakura. Sontak sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"GYAAAA, SASUKE-KUUN" Teriak sekumpulan wanita itu.

"NARUTOOO-KUUUN" Kembali mereka meneriakkan nama teman satu tim sakura.

"SAAAAI-KUUUN" Sambung mereka lagi.

"ekh, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya sakura panik saat melihat mereka semakin mendekat, kalau begini dia akan tertabrak, untung saja sakura langsung reflek untuk menghindar dengan cepat. Sakura pun melihat mereka menghampiri naruto dkk.

"iiiikh, dasar wanita-wanita genit, aku mengerti sekarang maksud ino" Gumam sakura geram (sadarlah sakura, sejak kecil kau juga kan seperti mereka) dia pun langsung menghampiri sekumpulan wanita-wanita itu.

"para wanita itu benar-benar menyebalkan" Gumam sai yang menoleh ke belakang.

"aku sungguh terganggu" Ujar naruto pasrah.

Sasuke hanya diam dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"tenang naruto-kun, aku akan melindungimu" ujar (yui) yang berisap untuk melindungi naruto.

"e?" Respon naruto dan sai saat melihat (yui), sedangkan sasuke masih melangkahkan kakinya.

"STOOOOOP" Teriak (yui) pada sekumpulan wanita itu, sehingga mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"hei apa maksudmu?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kalian harus tahu naruto-kun sangat terganggu dengan sikap kalian yang selalu mengganggu mereka, mengerti" Jawab (yui) santai.

"wah, dia berguna juga ya" Gumam sai pada (yui).

"hehehehe" Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"hmmm, minggir kau, kami ingin bertemu dengan pangeran kami" Bentak para sekumpulan wanita itu yang menerobos petahanan (yui). Dengan sekuat tenaga yui menahan mereka, namun dia kalah jumblah, dan akhirnya kalah telak dan terlempar.

"adedeeeh" gumam (yui) lalu pingsan.

"heeeei, minggir kalian, aduuuh" Ujar sakura frustasi saat menyatu dengan gerombolan wanita yang entah ada berapa banyak itu.

"GYAAA, NARUTO-KUUUUN" Teriak para wanita itu.

"kalian ini, aku sedang lelah, lepaskan akuuu" Ujar naruto yang mencoba melepaskan pelukkan-pelukkan mematikan itu. "SAAAAAI-KUUUN" Teriak wanita-wanita itu lagi.

"aku mohon hentikaaaan" Ujar sai yang seakan tak berdaya.

Sasuke, di mana dia?, tentu saja sasuke tidak hanya diam jika para wanita yang menurutnya gila itu akan meremukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kini dia sedang meratapi keadaan naruto dan sai dari atas atap. Sejak kapan dia berada di sana?.

"kasihan mereka" ujar sasuke datar. (dasar ==' bukannya di tolong).

"NARUTOOO-KUUN" "SASUKEE-KUUUN" "SAAAI-KUUUN"

"aduuuh, kalian ini gila ya, hentikaaan" Teriak sakura yang mencoba menghentikan para wanita itu. Namun sayang, mereka tidak memperdulikan sakura.

Samar-samar sasuke melihat sesuatu yang merah muda ada dalam kerumunan itu, awalnya dia pikir itu adalah wanita yang menyamar sebagai sakura palsu, namun terlihat lebih detail lagi nampaknya seperti…

"sakura?" Gumam sasuke yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"kuso, minggiiiir" Geram sakura yang sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Sungguh dirinya pontang panting akibat benturan dari gerombolan wanita itu.

"naruto, kau kan bisa menggunakan jurus kilatmu, ayo lakukan" ujar sai yang berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu, teriakan-teriakan yang memekikkan telinga begitu keras terdengar.

"bisa saja, tapi tanganku tidak bisa membuat segel" jawab naruto yang melihat tangannya di belenggu oleh para wanita-wanita itu.

"kuso, kita harus bagaimana?" gumam sai yang mulai pucat.

"NARUTOOO-KUUN AYO KENCAN DENGANKUUU"

"TIDAAK, NARUTO-KUN MILIKKU"

"SAAAI-KUN ITU HANYA MENYUKAIKU TAHUU"

"SAII-KUN, LEPASKAN SAII-KUUN"

Begitulah teriakan-terakan mereka yang tanpa henti. Para warga di sekitar mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Pemandangan seperti ini sudahlah biasa, bahkan sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi para wanita ini jika bertemu dengan pria pujaannya.

"jangan dorong-dorong" Bentak sakura kesal pada wanita-wanita itu, sungguh, dia bisa saja menggunakan jurusnya untuk menyingkirkan para wanita ini, namun dia tidak mau membuat hari pertamanya pulang ke konoha harus di isi dengan hukuman karena sudah menganiaya. (kan sama-sama wanita) akibatnya langkah sakura semakin mundur entah kemana tanpa bisa di kendalikan.

BUK. Tiba-tiba dorongan sakura terhenti karena terhalang sesuatu. Agak keras namun juga lembut.

"e? dia lagi" Ujar naruto yang melihat sakura dari belakang, karena naruto lebih tinggi dari sakura, jadi yang terlihat hanya puncak kepalanya saja, dan naruto pikir sakura adalah (yui) yang tadi menyamar sebagai sakura.

'tapi kok tidak gendut lagi ya?' Batin naruto bingung sesaat memperhatikan sakura. Sedangkan sakura masih sibuk menyingkirkan wanita-wanita itu yang berdempet-dempetan dengannya.

.. detak jantung naruto seakan semakin cepat saat berada dekat sakura.

'lho, ada apa ini?' Batin naruto bingung. Tangannya ingin sekali membalikkan tubuh mungil itu untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Namun sayang, para wanita itu masih menahan tangannya. "GYAAA, NARUTO-KUUUN" teriak para wanita itu lagi.

"cukup sudah, aku tidak tahan lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi" gumam sakura yang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari kerumunan ini, namun.

BRUUK. Wajahnya membentur sesuatu yang agak keras, sembari memegangi hidungnya yang agak sakit. perlahan sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa itu. dan…

Emerald bertemu dengan safir. Keduanya terpaku satu sama lain.

Keadaan terasa sangatlah hening bagi mereka, walaupun ada kerumunan itu masih setia berteriak.

"na-naru-to?" Gumam sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"sakura-chan?" Gumam naruto yang juga menatap sakura.

"e? eeeeh?" Respon sakura saat dirinya terbawa arus kerumunan itu dan tertarik menjauhi naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAAN" Panggil naruto yang berusaha menarik sakura, namun tangannya masih di rebutkan oleh para wanita itu.

BUGHH. Sakura pun terjatuh saat keluar dari kerumunan itu. "aduuuuh" rintih sakura sembari memegang punggungnya.

"kau tak apa, sakura?" Tanya sasuke dari belakang sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Melihat ada tangan di samping bahunya, sontak sakura pun menoleh ke belakang. "sa-sasuke-kun?" gumam sakura kaget.

"tidak usah sekaget itu kan" Ujar sasuke datar.

"kau, sudah pulang?" Gumam sakura yang masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"hn, sudah empat tahu lalu, ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau menerima tanganku ini?" Tanya sasuke datar.

"e? gomen, arigatou ne" Jawab sakura yang di bantu berdiri oleh sasuke.

"setidaknya hari ini terlalu banyak kejutan" Ujar sasuke melihat sakura.

"e? benar, aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa" Jawab sakura seraya tersenyum. 'dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa' Batinnya.

Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan sakura dengan seksama, menurutnya sakura begitu sangat berubah, bahkan untuk rambut merah muda yang dulunya hanya sebahu, sekarang sudah memanjang.

"apa kau tidak berniat untuk menolong mereka?" Tanya sakura menunjuk ke arah naruto dan sai yang masih tertutup oleh kerumunan.

"sebentar lagi juga mereka akan bebas" Jawab sasuke datar.

Sementara itu naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya sebisa mungkin tanpa harus menyakiti mereka. Dan yup, berhasil, dengan cepat naruto segera menmbentuk segel tangan.

"jurus perpindahan" Ujarnya lalu di iringi dengan hilangnya para wanita-wanita itu.

"kau kirim mereka kemana naruto?" Tanya sai heran.

"tidak jauh" Jawab naruto yang melirik ke sana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"kau mencari apa?" Tanya sai yang menghampiri naruto.

"sakura-chan" jawab naruto yang masih mencari keberadaan sakura.

"kau masih mencari sakura palsu itu ya naruto, tidakkah kau sadar dia bukan sakura?" Ujar sai yang agak kesal.

"aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal" Jawab naruto datar "lagi pula tadi aku benar-benar melihat sakura-chan" Sambungnya.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke hadapan hokage-sama" Saran sai seraya menunjuk ke arah (yui) yang masih tersungkur.

"hm, baiklah" Jawab naruto malas.

"sasuke-kun, kenapa kita tidak bersama mereka saja untuk lapor pada tsunade-shisou, takutnya sai dan naruto masih belum menyadari jika wanita itu bukan aku" Ujar sakura di tengah langkahnya.

Kini sakura dan sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kantor hokage untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi.

"sai memang sudah mengetahui kalau wanita itu bukanlah kau sakura, jika naruto aku tidak tahu" Jawab sasuke datar seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"umm" respon sakura.

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke samping di mana sakura berada, memang kini sakura sangatlah berbeda, dia tidak lagi seperti dulu yang selalu memuja-muja dirinya. Sedikit kehilangan sosok wanita yang mengganggunya ternyata. Kini sakura benar-benar sudah dewasa.

"sasuke-kun?" Panggil sakura yang sedikit menengok pada sasuke.

"hn?" Respon sasuke.

"umm, tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab sakura agak ragu.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan sikap sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"tak usah sungkan, bicarakan saja apa yang ingin kau ceriatakan" Ujar sasuke menoleh pada sakura.

Sakura sangat kaget dengan respon sasuke yang menurutnya sangat langka, mau mendengarkan orang berbicara yang belum tentu dia mengerti bukanlah tipe untuk sasuke di matanya. Tapi kini berbeda, sakura juga merasa aura sasuke menjadi lebih hangat di banding dulu.

"umm…ini tentang akatsuki" Jawab sakura yang kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"akatsuki?" Tanya sasuke.

"ya, kau pasti sudah tahukan jika mereka mengincarku" Gumam sakura.

"hn" Jawab sasuke, entah apa artinya itu.

"tapi sekarang mereka hilang tanpa jejak, itu semakin mebuatku khawatir" Ujar sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"hn? semakin khawatir? apa kau takut dengan hilangnya mereka maka peluang mereka untuk mendapatkanmu lebih besar?" Tebak sasuke.

"bukan itu, aku tidak peduli kalau harus menyerahkan diri sekalipun pada mereka" Jawab sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"lantas, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya sasuke memandang sakura.

"aku takut jika orang-orang terdekatku akan menjadi korban, seperti tiga tahun silam saat aku tinggal di suna" Gumam sakura yang melirik sasuke di depannya.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sasuke lagi.

"teman dekatku menjadi lumpuh karena melindungiku dari serangan akatsuki" Jawab sakura yang semakin merasa sedih jika mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke kaget dengan penuturan sakura, akatsuki sudah bergerak? Sejak dulu tanpa ada informasi apapun?. Melakukan penyerangan demi mendapatkan sakura. Baginya ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Bukankah sakura di kirim ke suna bertujuan untuk melindunginya, lantas kenapa malah sebaliknya.

"jadi akatsuki sempat menyerangmu di suna? kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali?" Tanya sasuke.

"entahlah, mungkin para tetua sudah mengatur segala informasi agar tidak sampai keluar desa" Ujar sakura datar.

Dari mata itu sasuke melihat kesedihan yang amat dalam, tidak di sangka selama sakura tinggal di suna, ternyata sudah banyak hal yang ia alami.

"jangan khawatir, kau pikir kami akan roboh oleh akatsuki jika bersamamu?" Tanya sasuke datar.

"umm, itu…" Gumam sakura bingung.

"sasuke benar, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja" Ujar seseorang di belakang sakura. Sontak sakura termasuk sasuke menolahkan pandangan mereka.

"naruto?" Tanya sakura kaget.

/

/

/

/

/

To Be Continued

Is Perfect. For Next Chapter.

Sakura menceritakan segala apa yang pernah ia alami di suna. Termasuk tentang gaara. Naruto agak kesal dengan penuturan sakura?. Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala sakura?. Ketiga orang itu (yui, mion, dan laki-laki bertudung) mengakui siapa sebenarnya mereka?.

"aku tidak peduli" naruto marah?.

"aku mendukung sakura" sasuke membela sakura?.

"tinggal bersama?" Siapa yang harus tinggal bersama?.

"INI MENGGELIKAAAN" kenapa sasuke dan naruto berteriak?.

/

/

/

/

**Gyaaaaaaa, gomen ne kalau masih banyak typonya, review yang kemarin sungguh membuatku menjadi lebih bermotifasi, aku sudah mengubah setnya. Soalnya cerita ini sudah aku buat berbarengan dgan chapter pertama. Mau di ubah seluruhnyaa tapi kan sayang, hehehe.**

**(^0^) tapi sungguh, chibi berterima kasih banyak atas usul para pembaca, bener kita sama-sama masih belajar. Hehehe.**

**Thanks For :**

***Erna Bloom **

"**iya, ini aku dah update, ^0^ makasih banyak ya udah baca fic ku. Chibi jga suka pair gaasaku. Dan salam kenal ^^"**

***gui gui M.I.T**

"**hai juga gui gui-chan^^, di sini semua kritikan di perbolehkan kok, hehe. Chibi udah ngubah set awal, awalnya chibi jga ragu dgan publish story ini, soalnya kayaknya masih banyak typo, hehe. Dan pasti chibi akan belajar dari para senior ^^. Salam kenal jga ya & arigatou"**

***nona fergie**

"**salam kenal juga nona fergie-chan ^^, chibi senang di sambut, hehe. Pasti akan chibi perbaiki setiap typo yang nempel, hehe. *emangnya prangko. Yup, chibi juga paling senang membuat pair NaruSaku, sangat malah. Arigatou atas reviewnya ya, salam Langit dan Bumi juga ^^"**

**Dan sampai ketemu lagi di Chap selanjutnya, dewa mata nochi hodo ^0^.**

**div style="text-align:center;width:300px;padding-top:3px;"object width="294" height="193"param name="movie" value=".com/v/58EZ8vbx6pAfs=1"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/58EZ8vbx6pAfs=1" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="294" height="193"/embed/objectbra href="/mp3/kanashimi_wo_yasashisa_"kanashimi wo yasashisa ni mp3 download/a/div**


End file.
